world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Manami Okuda
Manami Okuda is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, taught by Korosensei. Statistics *'Name': Manami Okuda *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': November 7 *'Classification': Human, Mage, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 149 cm (4'11") *'Weight': 44 kg (97 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Dark Purple *'Hair Color': Dark Purple *'Relatives': Unnamed parents *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Sorceress (Psionics, Telepathy and Telekinesis), Gifted Intellect (Science, Chemistry/Poisons and Magic Lore) *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Knife and Gun *'Weaknesses': Normal human weaknesses *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Hex Spheres, Arcane Blast, Exploding Hex, Arcane Healing, Chaos Shield, Probability Hex *'Voice Actor': Sayuri Yahagi Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Street level physically, At least City Block level with Psionics *'Speed': Subsonic with Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed, Supersonic Flight Speed *'Lifting Strength': Regular Human, At least Class K with Psionics *'Striking Strength': Class KJ *'Durability': Street level physically, At least City Block level, likely higher with shields *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Psionics or firearms *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Manami has long dark purple hair, styled into twin braids that reach just below her shoulder and dark purple eyes. She wears glasses, alongside the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a gray blazer with lined-black edges over a white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, grey above-knee skirt with black-lined edges, black calf-high socks, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Okuda is a somewhat shy and rather introverted girl. She had poor language skills, which caused her to be quite straightforward. Despite her introversion, Okuda is a sweet and very determined girl who hopes to be useful to her friends and classmates. After meeting Korosensei, Okuda has turned into a much more sensible individual who can express herself more. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Master Sorceress: *'Psionics': A Magic-Type Superpower that manipulates and controls Arcane Magic, which manifest in the form of reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. **'Psionic Energy Manipulation': Okuda can project energy blasts, waves and bolts projecting her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape and form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When a target of hers is hit with her energy, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. ***'Levitation': Okuda is able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air. ***'Psionic Forcefield Generation': Okuda is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she could shape and conform as needed. She used it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from enemies. Like any physical barriers, the barrier could be broken with extreme brute force. **'Telekinesis': Okuda has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy in a remote manner without the need for her energy to first be projected from her hands. Okuda uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy. **'Telepathy': Okuda can read minds, communicate telepathically, and experience the memories and thoughts of others. She can also project her own thoughts through the neuro-electric interface that is the basis for her telepathy. *'Special Moves': **'Hex Spheres': Okuda fires up to three spheres of psionic energy at her opponent. **'Arcane Blast': Okuda fires a beam of red energy from her hands. **'Exploding Hex': Okuda snaps her fingers, resulting in a red-powered explosion to go off in front of her. **'Arcane Healing': A passive technique that allows Okuda to heal any injuries inflicted on herself or any of her teammates within seconds. **'Chaos Shield': Okuda conjures a large barrier of psionic energy that protects her and her teammates from enemy attacks. **'Probability Hex': Okuda fires off multiple psionic energy spheres that damages one or more opponents. Keen Intellect: *'Poison Making/Chemistry': Despite the fact that she stated that she wasn't really good with surprise attacks and expressing things in language, Okuda excels in chemistry and mathematics, being very capable of making even the most deadliest of poisons, and potions for various situations. *'Science': Okuda has a talent with this subject, and after learning to incorporate literature into it she has become even better at it. This has proven useful as Okuda could decipher the complex technical jargon and translate it for the rest of the class to understand. *'Magic Lore': Relationships *Karma Akabane *Kaede Kayano *Yukiko Kanzaki *Nagisa Shiota *Kotaro Takebayashi *Juvia Lockser Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Student Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters